


Dull Moments

by pottermum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Humor, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Possibly Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:12:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7656913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pottermum/pseuds/pottermum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set a year after the events of the Cursed Child.  Albus is still struggling with the events from a year ago. On New Years Eve, he ponders the potential romance between his best friend and his cousin. Harry joins him and recounts when his best friends fell in love. Mentions parts from Cursed Child ( no major spoilers), so it would help if you have read it to get the humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dull Moments

Albus watched with amusement as Scorpius approached Rose. His cousin turned, taken aback at seeing Scorpius so close. The two talked, and Scorpius walked off with a smile, looking up to give Albus the thumbs up. He went over to the drinks buffet, poured two glasses and returned to Rose, handing her one. She said something and gave him a dazzling smile before turning to talk to her cousin, Molly. Scorpius backed away in a daze. Albus chuckled and shook his head. Scorpius had never given up on Rose, and the signs were looking promising.

“Something you find amusing?”

Albus looked over to see his dad standing next to him on the verandah. He straightened. “Erm, yeah, Scorpius and his never ending hope of getting Rose to go out with him,” he said, nodding to his cousin, who was shooting Scorpius coy looks. 

“Would you be okay with that?” asked Harry, leaning against a post as he surveyed the party going on in his back yard. It was New Years Eve. 

“Sure, why wouldn't I be?” asked Albus. “He's liked her forever.”

Harry shrugged. “He was your friend first. Sometimes it's hard when your best friend finds someone else.”

“It's not like it's someone I don't know. Rose is my closest cousin; I really don't mind. I just wish she'd stop mucking him about and they'd get on with it, you know?”

Harry laughed. “Do I know? I lived it with Rose's parents, remember?” 

Both their gazes found Ron and Hermione chatting easily with Neville and Hannah Longbottom. “They couldn't have been that bad, surely? Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione are brilliant together, in a, I don't know, opposites attract, kind of way,” he stammered, trying to explain.

Harry nodded, understanding. “They do. Hermione's job as Minister for Magic is quite stressful, and you know your aunt, she's always on top of everything, but sometimes she needs Ron to just come in and say enough, and take her away for a bit.” 

“Weren't they always like that?” asked Albus, watching Rose walk over to where Scorpius was talking with Oscar Wood about Quidditch. He saw the way Scorpius' face lit up as she joined them. 

Harry nodded. “Ron and Hermione always had a different relationship at Hogwarts than Ron and I, or Hermione and I. Looking back, I think he started liking her really early, but he was quite unsure of himself and didn't think he was worthy of her. So they usually fought, or tried to make each other jealous, which only lead to the fighting, which was a real pain in the ass for me,” chuckled Harry. 

“You weren't exactly a ball of sunshine back then either, Dad,” admonished Albus, realising he was enjoying this time with his father. After the events of the previous year, when he and Scorpius had used a Time-Turner, his relationship with his family, his father particularly, had improved, but there were still times he felt distant from them. “So I hear,” he quickly added. 

Harry sighed. “I was a moody git, it's true. Seeing Ron snog someone else wasn't ideal, and then hearing Hermione going on and on about how much it didn't bother her, when obviously it did, well, it drove me batty. Then there was -” Harry stopped. 

“What? Then there was what?” asked Albus. 

“That was when I started to notice how wonderful your mum is, and I really wanted to ask her out, but I was worried what Ron would say. He was always so protective of his sister, and called her boyfriends names. I really had no idea how he'd feel if your mum and I started dating back then,” he said. 

“But-you did, didn't you? I thought you dated before Dumbledore died?” asked Albus, seeing Oscar leave Rose and Scorpius alone. 

“Yeah, we did. For about six weeks. Ron was okay for the most part, but hated seeing us ...be physical in front of him,” chuckled Harry, at the memory.

Albus screwed up his nose. “We all hate seeing you and Mum be physical,” he teased. “But that hasn't stopped you at all.” His parents were both very demonstrative of their feelings for each other. 

“Nor will it, ever,” agreed Harry, cheerfully. His gaze fell on his beloved wife, happily circulating amongst the guests, which included Draco Malfoy, who was currently being held hostage by Luna Scamander, waving her arms in the air as she talked. He nodded, looking around desperately for somebody, anybody to come and save him.

“So, things were better between Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione after the battle, when they finally kissed and got together?” asked Albus, seeing his sister Lily join Scorpius and Rose. 

Harry scoffed. “ No! After finally getting together, they were then separated when Hermione returned to Hogwarts and Ron started his Auror traineeship,” said Harry.

“ Like you and Mum,” clarified Albus. 

Again Harry's gaze sought Ginny. How had he survived the time away from her, and how had she put up with him those horrible weeks after the battle? “ Your Mum and I-we were more...settled,” he finally said.

“ What do you mean?” asked Albus, shifting to watch Rose leave Scorpius and Lily, who were talking animatedly.

“ Ron was sure Hermione would come to her senses while they were apart, and be sure it was all a ' heat of the moment' kind of thing, and that she would realise she could find someone better” said Harry. 

“ Wow, he really was insecure, wasn't he?” asked Albus, surprised.

Harry watched his best friend, now confident and secure in his own skin. “He was.” 

“ And Aunt Hermione?” asked Albus, watching his uncle twirl his aunt on the lawn.

“ She was sure the girls would flock around Ron, a war hero, or some Minstry harlot, her words, not mine, would sink her claws into him, and he would realise he could be with someone more suited to him,” said Harry, watching Ginny coax Neville onto the dance floor.

“ That's crazy, they're perfect for each other,” said Albus. “ Like you and Mum.” 

Harry smiled and nodded, his gaze never leaving Ginny. “ Love is a funny thing, Albus. It can make you feel all sorts of things.” 

“ What, insecure, jealous?” scoffed Albus. If that was love, he wanted no part in it.

Harry nodded. “ Then what's the point?” asked Albus, watching as Scorpius danced with Lily. Rose did not look happy about that, he noted with interest.

“ Because true love, real love, boosts you up, let's you fly, because if you fall, there is someone there to catch you. Love of family, love of friends, true friends, the love of your life.” Harry watched in amusement as Ginny now danced with Luna. 

“ Sometimes I...” Albus stopped and looked guilty. He looked away.

“ Go on, son,” encouraged Harry. 

Albus hesitated. “ Sometimes it's a pain, having such a large family. But then I hear Scorpius talk about how it's just him and his dad, and I'm glad I've got you all. It's just weird how Scorpius and I understand each other, more than anyone else, even my own family” he said. 

“ Have you thought that maybe...you have...” Harry noticed the tension on Albus' face and decided to drop it. “ You know, never mind.” 

“ Maybe I like Scorpius that way? Is that what you were going to say, Dad?” asked Albus, tersely.

Harry nodded slowly. “ I'm sorry, it's not my business, and -” 

“ Well, I don't, okay. Relax, Dad, I'm not gay,” said Albus. 

“ It wouldn't bother me if you were, you know that, right?” asked Harry, truthfully. “ I was only worried because, at times, you still seem to be dealing with what happened last year, and to add any concerns about your sexuality, or our reaction to it, well, it's a big load for you to carry, son,” he said.

Albus nodded slowly. “ Rose keeps bugging us to talk about last year, and we do, Scorpius and me, but she keeps banging on about it. Drives us mental at times,” he said, affectionately, watching Rose whisper to Roxeanne. 

“ Her mum was the same. I know it's hard but remember, she does it out of love and concern for you,” said Harry. 

“ I don't see why going out with someone has to be so drama filled, you know. You like someone, you ask them out, get to know them and decide if you want to take it further. Why doesn't Rose just tell Scorpius one way or another?” asked Albus. 

Harry and Albus watched as Rose approached Scorpius after Lily left him to dance with Hugo.

“I agree, son, but it's a power women have over us,” sighed Harry, happily, watching Ginny dance with James. “ They can make us do anything, just for a look, a smile...a kiss.” 

“ You've got that sappy look on your face again, Dad,” grinned Albus. “ Go, find Mum, be physical!” 

Harry laughed. “ One day, Albus, I'll say the same thing back to you, son,” he said. He patted his arm then went to find Ginny. He picked her up and twirled her around, before kissing her passionately. Several people wolf whistled, and Albus laughed when Ron yelled out, “ Oy, Potter, I don't want to see that!” 

Ginny laughed. “ Then close your eyes, Ron, cos there's gonna be a lot more of that tonight.” 

Albus laughed as Ron groaned, although he saw Ron wink at Harry. They had been best friends for so many years now. Albus wondered if he and Scorpius would be best friends for that long too. He hated to think of a future without Scorpius in it. 

Speaking of, he looked around. Hmm, interesting. Rose and Scorpius were nowhere to be seen. 'Was this the start of it?' he wondered. Could this be where he lost his best friend, to his cousin?

He watched as Ron snagged Ginny for a dance, 'to separate them', while Harry grabbed Hermione's hand. They'd all been through so much, together and separate. The four danced close, trading barbs back and forth, in the easy going way that friends, best friends. do. 

“ Hey,” said Scorpius, appearing behind him. “ What are you looking at?” 

Albus looked at him in surprise. “ Where did you come from?” he asked.

“ Loo. Then Lily introduced me to Gwenog Jones,” said Scorpius, sounding awed. “Hey, look at my Dad,” he said, gesturing with his head.

Susan Bones, one of Harry's Aurors, had coaxed Draco onto the dance floor. He started to move, with her encouragement, making Scorpius groan.

“ Merlin, that's just so embarassing,” he said.

“ No, that's embarassing,” said Albus, making Scorpius look to the other part of the dance floor. 

Harry and Ginny were arm in arm, swaying slowly despite the fast music. He was whispering things in her ear, and she was groping his bottom and giggling like a schoolgirl.

“ So, how did things go with Rose?” asked Albus.

Scorpius dragged his eyes away from his dad and looked at Albus. “Things are looking up, my friend. After all, it's New Year's Eve, and what does everyone do at midnight?” he asked.

“They kiss everyone,” said Albus, nodding. 

“ Exactly! So I just need to make sure I'm close to Rose at the stroke of midnight, and I get a shot to show Rose exactly what she's been missing all these years,” he beamed. 

“ Well, good luck with that. You better pucker up now,” said Albus.

“ Huh?” asked Scorpius.

Albus gestured to his cousin, who was now surrounded by all her other female cousins. “You may have to kiss each one to get to Rose,” warned Albus.

Scorpius sighed happily. “ It's a tough task you've given me, Albus, but I believe I'm the man for it,” he chortled. “ Let's see, one, two, three...” he started counting the Weasley female cousins.

“ I'll make it easy for you, Scorpius. Seven, there's seven. Actually, make it five. Teddy won't let you near Victoire,” grinned Albus, watching Teddy keep a possessive arm around Victoire as he talked to Bill and Charlie, while she chatted with her cousin Lucy.

“ Oh-kay, that takes it down to six,” said Scorpius, nodding in agreement. “ Who's the other?” 

“ Lily. My sister, my little sister,” said Albus, emphasising the word 'little'. 

“ Hey, Lily is great,” said Scorpius, “ but I don't want to kiss her,” he hurriedly said at Albus' querying look.

“ Did you ever think what you will do if, after all this time, the kiss with Rose isn't that great?” asked Albus. 

Scorpius grabbed his heart. “Albus, you wound me! I'm sure I'm a brilliant kisser, and so is Rose. But if the kiss isn't great, and I highly doubt it, then I guess I'll finally know, and can move on, you know? Closure.” 

Albus nodded. “ Closure.” For a brief moment he wondered about Delphi, how she was. He hadn't thought about her in a long, long time. 

“Here boys, only a couple of minutes to go,” said George, hurrying past them and handing them a bunch of magical party poppers. 

“ Best go get in position. Wish me luck, Albus,” said Scorpius, handing his poppers over to Albus and popping a breath mint in his mouth.

“ Good luck,” said Albus, perfunctory. Scorpius grinned a cheeky grin and hurried toward Rose and the other girls. 

Albus watched as a sense of expectation hung over the party. He had always welcomed the new year, hoping that maybe, this year will be the year everything suddenly made sense. His his life, his feelings, his thoughts on being Harry Potter's son.

“ 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 – HAPPY NEW YEAR!” everyone cried.

Albus watched as his dad kissed his mum. That was true love, real love, he knew. Together, they'd been through hell, emerged even stronger. As his dad said, if one flew, the other was ready to catch them if they fell. 

He watched as Susan Bones kissed Scorpius' dad, making him blush. He even chuckled as Aunt Luna kissed Uncle Rolf. He laughed as his grandpa accidentally set off the fireworks, making Uncle George and Uncle Ron run quickly to his side. He deliberately didn't look in the direction Scorpius had headed, but like the others, watched the fireworks until the last ember blew away in the breeze.

He was soon ambushed by aunts and uncles, family friends, grandparents, siblings and finally his parents. “ Happy New Year, darling,” said Ginny, hugging him and kissing his cheek. She released him and stepped aside to let Harry hug him. 

“ Happy New Year, son,” said Harry. 

“ I hope so,” he muttered, so only Harry could hear. He stepped back. “ Happy New Year, Mum, Dad. I love you both,” he said. 

His mother cupped his cheek. “ We love you, too. Go, join the party,” she urged. 

“ I will,” he said. 

His dad patted his arm. “ Stay away from the punch. Someone added Firewhiskey.” He leaned over and whispered, “ It's why your grandpa set off the fireworks.” 

Albus snorted, and Harry grinned as he followed Ginny inside to replenish the food. Albus turned back to watch his grandmother berate her husband, who grinned foolishly up at the sky, hoping for more fireworks.

“ Psst, Al. Mum and Dad around?” Albus turned to see James and Freddie. 

“ They just went inside,” he told them. 

“ Good,” said James, passing two empty Firewhiskey bottles to Freddie. “ Go, get rid of them now. Put it in the neighbours bin,” he said. 

Freddie nodded and quickly left. 

“ I should have known it was you,” said Albus, moving to allow James to stand next to him. 

“ Yeah, you should have,” agreed James, slinging an arm over his shoulder. “ Hey, pinch and a punch for the first day of the month!” He slugged Albus in the shoulder. 

“ Shit!” gasped Albus. “ Damn James, that really hurt.” 

“ Sorry,” said James, unapologetically. “ Where's your other half?” 

“ Who?” asked Albus.

“ Scorpius, of course,” said James, rolling his eyes. 

Albus shrugged. “ I don't know, he went to find Rose.” 

“ Ah, still hasn't given up on that, then,” said James. Albus shook his head.

Lily came bounding up to them, throwing her arms around them and kissing them each on the cheek. “ Happy New Year, you guys. I love you,” she said.

“ Love you, too,” mumbled James, ruffling her hair.

“ Love you, Lils,” said Albus. 

“ Great party, isn't it?” gushed Lily. “ Grandpa's stinking drunk and Grandma's blowing her top at him,” she snickered. “ Weren't the fireworks amazing!” 

“ They get better every year,” agreed James. “ Say, where's the food, I'm hungry.” 

“ Mum and Dad were getting more,” said Albus, nodding inside. 

“ Come on,” gestured James, and the three Potter siblings went inside. 

“ Mum, Dad!” gasped Lily.

Harry and Ginny broke apart, flushing when they realised they had been caught snogging by their kids. 

“In front of the kids, Mr and Mrs Potter,” scolded James, shielding Lily's eyes with his hands.

“ Just getting the New Year off to a good start,” grinned Harry, sliding an arm around Ginny's waist and bringing her closer to him.

“ I think this is really going to be a good year,” stated Lily, prying James' hands off her face. “ What about you, Albus?” 

“ I think...as long as I have my family and friends around me, I'll be okay,” said Albus.

“ Of course we'll always be here for you, all of you,” said Ginny, gently. 

“ Hey Gin, we're going to get going. I'm going to give Mum a hand to get Dad home,” said Bill, standing by the door. “ Teddy's coming with me.” 

“ Okay, I'll come and see you off. Wait till I find out who put the Firewhiskey in the punch,” fumed Ginny, following Bill outside. 

James realised his siblings and father were all looking pointedly at him. “ Who would do such a thing?” he asked, innocently. Lily let out a giggle.

“ Never a dull moment in this family,” said Albus softly.

“ Who wants dull, little brother,” said James.

“ Uncle Percy,” giggled Lily.

James and Albus laughed. “Good one, Lil,” said James. 

“ What I wouldn't do for a little dull,” said Harry, dryly. 

“Yeah?” said James, as Albus snorted with laughter. “Good luck with that, Dad.” He patted his dad on his shoulder and went to leave. Lily raced after him, jumping on his bag and he piggy backed her out. Ginny spoke to the two before she came to stand next to Harry and Albus. Albus saw Lily taunting James as they continued outside.

“The year's not even an hour old, and James is already grounded, right?” asked Albus, teasingly. 

“No,” said Ginny. When Harry and Albus looked at her in surprise, she laughed. “I told him he has to clean the backyard tomorrow, without magic.”

“So you knew it was him that added the Firewhiskey?” asked Albus, admiringly. 

Ginny nodded. “Of course, that had James Potter all over it. When he sees the vomit out there, he might think twice, before doing it again.”

Harry and Albus grimaced. Ginny grabbed Harry's arm. “Come out, people are starting to leave, we need to see them off,” she urged. 

Harry nodded and followed her out, passing Scorpius coming inside with a dazed look on his face. 

“Well, how was it?” asked an amused Albus. 

“She kissed me. Right here,” said Scorpius, pointing to a spot on his cheek. “We had actual physical contact, Albus,” he said. “She didn't even call me Bread Head.” He sighed happily. 

Albus hugged him suddenly, laughing. “Don't ever change, Scorpius.”

“And we're hugging again! We're back to that, are we?” asked Scorpius, amused. 

“I have decided to be more open with the people I care about, my New Year's resolution, if you like,” said Albus. “Which reminds me...” He pinched, then punched Scorpius. 

“Ow, bloody hell. That hurt, Albus,” said Scorpius, rubbing his arm. He looked up as Rose entered the house, stopping and blushing when she saw the two of them standing there. She gave them an awkward smile before returning to the back yard. 

Scorpius sighed happily again. “I think it's going to be a great year, Albus.”

Albus smiled. “So do I.”


End file.
